


2 months is a bloody long time

by Hallownight89



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Smut, Swearing, earning that e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: Set after Kate’s accident and their two month wait.Shameless smut... explicit smut.Anthony has been teaching Kate things. Kate likes to hear Anthony swear... it’s hot and heavy.It earns its rating
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	2 months is a bloody long time

  
Two months was a bloody long time Anthony Bridgerton, had thought to himself when the surgeons and doctors all told him that his wife, Kate Bridgerton, was not to partake in any _vigorous_ activities whilst he blasted leg healed. Truth be told, Anthony thought perhaps they might manage _some vigorous_ activities but he was, much to his dismay, mistaken. 

The doctors has said, anything could cause her leg not to fully heal or could cause infections. Remembering that sinking feeling he had when he though she had died in that accident he resolved to stay away. He had suggested separate rooms as Kate was a wriggler but she had put paid to that idea and with a look he knew he could never and would never be able to refuse he acquiesced and remained sleeping by her side,

He had been much too frightened to even touch his wife in such a way, yes she had been attentive to _his_ needs over the last 2 months but until her day before his departure and after she was starting to put a bit of weight on her leg, he had t dare touch her. 

He hadn't even attempted to let her take care of his problems, especially his _morning_ problems, incase it jostled her too much but After a fortnight, he took care of his own frustrations away from his wife, not wanting to impose and part of him felt it was unfair but Kate had heard a groan of her own name as he’d taken care of himself in the next room one morning when he thought she was sleeping, she had told him, under no circumstance was he to do that without _her_ and she was more than able to take _care_ of him if he would be show her.

From there on in, he showed her how to pleasure him, he had whispered naughty words to her, what he wanted to do to her when the doctors cleared her to resume their conjugal activities. Taught her how to drive him crazy with her mouth and hands.

It was now a full week past the two months and Anthony had rather annoying found himself in a carriage away from his wife but thankfully now on his way back from Kent.

Tenants near Aubrey Hall had had emergencies that required his urgent attention in person. Kate would have accompanied him but as he had assumed it would only be two or three days and his sister Daphne was due to give birth any day now and as their mother was attending her, Kate had offered to remain at Bridgerton House with Anthony’s younger siblings Hyacinth and Gregory so she had stayed behind.

Kate had been allowed short walks to building muscle back in her legs about 2 weeks before Anthony’s departure so the night before he had left he had given his wife some pleasure, carefully parting her legs, licking, sucking and fingering her into oblivion and a promise of more things to come once he was able to join her properly. 

Since declaring his love for her, he hadn’t been able to show her, show her how much he loved her, yes he had told her every day, every morning and night but he wanted her so badly. This was as close has he had been in almost 2 months.

He had expected to only be away from his wife for three days tops but it had turned into almost 10 days! The day after he arrived there was a flood at Aubrey Hall and a tree had fallen blocking a road for his way home so he had been stuck. 

A full week into his stay, the day rhe had been mentally crossing off in his brain, he has received no short of 9 letters, one from Simon, one from all 6 of his remaining siblings, his mother and his wife all informing him of the birth of his Niece, Simon said they had named her Amelia. Anthony was over the moon for the two and had found himself daydreaming about his own family with Kate and more importantly the **_making_** of said family.

It was with a tightening in his groin he had opened his wife’s letter, it was rather inane at the beginning after the news of his niece and details of Edwina’s wedding plans but after signing off with her love, which made him feel ridiculously content and warm but the postscript made his eyes bug.

_The doctor was here today, he has said I am all healed, of course I need to be careful walking too far but he is satisfied I am fully healed. Please do hurry home... I need you. Love always Your Kate._

Anthony groaned. He wanted to be with her right now, he had written back and sent it express to say he would be home within 3 days and included a note to say to cancel all plans for **at least** a week. He had barked at his Valet to ensure he was ready to go in two days. He had to be home. 

He rushed through his remaining business and rather than wait, he left in the afternoon, Kent to London was around 7 hours travel. He had Instructed his footman to use his fastest mares to get him home with minimal breaks. It was now where he found himself, 30 minutes to an hour away from London and his wife. As the dark of the evening closed in, he just hoped he got there before Kate had gone to sleep.

Kate, was pacing around their chambers waiting for her husband. She had donned a sage green silk robe, a favourite of hers, in her husbands favourite colour on her, with naught underneath, her dark hair down and loose as she knew drove him crazy.

He had said he would be home today but it was getting very late. It was almost 10pm. Kate knew the road from Kent to London can be treacherous, the normal 7 hour ride could take longer and after a week of horrid weather it may well take til tomorrow.

She had dismissed the staff for the evening allowing them the night off, hoping upon hope her husband would return. She missed him. Over 2 months she had felt bereft. She had done her best to pleasure her husband, learning to use her mouth and her hands. It was strangely powerful, the first time she had taken him in her mouth, reducing her strong, powerful husband to naught but stammers and rendering him speechless for a full 20 minutes after was wickedly arousing and she thrilled she was able to do that to him. Reducing him to use such primitive words caused the fire in her to rage hotter then she dreamed Possible.

The day he left was the first time in 2 months almost he had touched her and she had been wound up tighter than she had realised, he had made her come three times with his mouth and fingers, before he finally let her touch him. She was desperate. She needed him.

When the doctor gave her the all clear she could have kissed him. She needed her husband, more than she needed air, she needed to feel the weight of him on top of her, the feel of him beneath her, the primal need to be filled and consumed by her husband was overwhelming and she felt hot and flushed at the thoughts. 

2 months was a bloody long time.

Kate started as she heard a carriage stop outside the townhouse, she peered out of the window in time to see him. He was home!

Kate ran in the most unladylike manner down the stairs as Anthony kicked through the door. Kate stopped on the stairs, her breath caught, in almost 5 months of their marriage this was the longest they had been apart and she had quite forgotten how utterly and devastatingly handsome he was and she had stopped in her tracks with one flight of stairs left.

Anthony had heard the footsteps on the stairs and as he had closed the door wondering where every one was, about to call for his infernal butler he saw her.

Kate stood there looking ravishing in a sage green robe, her dark hair wild, loose and free around her flushed face. She looked like a goddess, sent straight from heaven just for him. His breath caught as all the blood that was in his body rushed straight to his groin. “Kate...” he groaned.

It was the whisper of her name, the intensity of his gaze, that huskiness in his voice that caused her to break run down the last few stairs jumping, the last two into his arms. Anthony has expected her to move, he walked towards her and caught her in his arms, a searing kiss full of hunger, needs, promise and desire placed on her lips as he clung to her “god I’ve missed you” he moaned. Kate groaned and wrapped her legs around him as his hands secured on her bottom, squeezing. They broke apart, both flushed with heat and desire, “welcome home” she said pressing a light kiss to his lips. “If this is the welcome I get every time I leave for a week I may be tempted to leave longer” Anthony teased, he knew he would never, willingly be away from Kate this long again. Ever. But the scowl that made made its way to her face was worth it “if you leave me this long again I may kill you” she muttered.

Anthony grinned “where is everyone?” He asked his arms still tight around his wife, he could feel himself straining against his pants and wasn’t sure he would be able to put her down without the entire staff knowing or seeing his evident arousal.

Kate leaned in, pressing light teasing kisses up to his neck “I gave everyone the night off” she whispered in his ear, she felt him shiver. “Did you now...?” He asked with a smirk. “I had a light supper prepared if you are hungry...” she said.

“I am starving,” he said, moving his wife slightly In his arms, pressing a light kiss to her nose and as she went to speak “not for food though” he said cutting off any attempt to talk by attaching his lips to hers and grinding himself against her before moving to Carry his wife in a easier fashion and with a squeal of “Anthony...” he took off at a run up the stairs, kicking open their bedroom door and throwing her onto the bed, she giggled and squealed. Slamming the door behind him before he kicked off his boots and made his way to the bed. 

He could hear his heart beating In his ears, the blood coursing through his veins, filled with heat and desire for his wife. 

Two months was a bloody long time.

“God I’ve missed you” he said as he pulled Kate from to his arms, and attaching his lips to hers as she replied “I’ve missed you too” the kiss was hot, intense and full of promise. Anthony knew he still had to be careful. He would not hurt her but after 2 months of not being able to burying himself deep within his wife he wanted to savour this moment. He wanted to make love to his wife. Show her with every fibre of his being how much he loved her. How he craved her and he knew, from the way Kate held onto him, she was pouring her heart and soul into this kiss but he knew there was time for that later. Now he needed to consume her, devour her and it wasn’t going to be slow and gentle, he needed her and he needed her now.

Kate’s fingers fumbled with his jacket, Anthony moved to help unfasten his buttons and divested himself so he had nothing on top. His shirt, waistcoat and jacket found themselves strewn around the floor and room in a haphazard manner but he didn’t care. Kate ran her hands over his body, running her hands over his chest, playing with the soft tufts of hair adorning his well defined chest.

She felt Anthony’s hands move to the sash of her dressing gown but Kate placed her hands on his to still them “wait” she murmured breathlessly, Anthony raised a questioning eyebrow but with a gentle push Kate moved him so she could stand, she turned to face him, his legs pressed against the bed as she slowly, under the intense gaze, Anthony was about to ask what but only the “w...” made its way from his lips as his eyes widened, watching as Kate, ran a hand up the gown seductively rubbing her own breasts causing him to groan... “kate...” she shushed him with a look before unfastening her robe, and with a slight shrug of her shoulders it fell slowly, down to the floor, leaving her bare before him. 

Anthony groaned her name again and as he made to step towards her, Kate dropped to her knees, unfastening his breeches and pulling them down, his thick, enlarged throbbing cock springing to attention and he moaned at the freedom. Kate licked her lips “I need you” she whispered, licking her lips and before Anthony could do more than blink, Kate leaned forward and took his cock in her mouth, “fuck” he grunted and Kate moaned her own pleasure at causing him to swear, he had felt Kate’s mouth around him a few times in the last two months but the sight of his wife on her knees, bare as the day she was born, was probably the most erotic thing he has ever witnessed. 

His hands found her hair, the feel of her lush thick locks in his fingers as she worked him in the way that drove him crazy, he had never been able to do this with Kate because of her leg and this felt like heaven. He wasn’t new to having his cock sucked like this but my god his wife performing this was the best thug ever. He groaned “so good... so fucking good” in the last two months he realised his wife liked it when he swore like this, Kate loved that she reduced him to such primitive words, he had admitted one night that he’d never been one to swear like that during sex, or when receiving pleasure and that evening Kate had reduced him to a quivering mess with her hands and mouth completely spent and having sworn enough to make a lady blush but she told him how much she loved being the one to reduce him to that. 

Anthony grinned wickedly, he wondered if he could get _her_ to swear like this. He didn’t want to come so quickly and he felt himself close. He stilled his wife’s movements and with a _pop_ she released him and looked up her eyes teasing “my lord....” she asked her voice seductively low. 

Anthony took her hands and lifted her to her feet and gave her a quick searing kiss. “As much as I love that, and I do **love** that, the only place I want to come tonight is buried deep within my wife... but first things first... “ he lifted her and laid her down on the bed, crawling a top of her and placing another searing, passionate kiss on her lips “I believe I said i was hungry and wish to taste my wife... does she have any objections?” He asked playfully looking deep with her eyes trailing his hand over her stomach and breasts. She shivered “she does not my lord. Taste away” she smirked back and with a speed Kate had not seen from her husband he moved his lips clamping around her nipple as he sucked, and swirled his tongue around her hardening bud.

Kate felt their breath escape her in a gasp and moan of pleasure, god how she had missed this. He has talked about all the ways he wanted to please her, all the naughty things he wanted to do to her and where he wanted to do those things. Heat coursed through her in a way it had not since their wedding night it was building so rapidly just from his attention to her breasts, she could feel her wetness, her own arousal as he sucked And licked each breast in turn“please...” she groaned “anthony please” she begged. Anthony looked up at her “ please what my love” he looked remarkably pleased with himself for reducing her to begging just from her breasts “touch me” he grinned wickedly, an eyebrow raised, he let his fingers brush over her nipple “but I am touching you my lady” he teased. 

Kate gasped at the contact. “That...that was not where I meant” she flushed furiously, she had not 5 minutes prior had her husbands cock in her mouth but could not for the life of her ask him, tell him what she needed, wanted, Anthony raised an eyebrow, he loved her blush, he lifted his other hand and brushed along her cheek “where my love.... where do you want me to touch you... tell me. I will give you anything...” Kate tried to move his hand downwards “ah ah ahhh my dear wife” he moved, lifting himself and leaning down and kissed her on the lips “tell me...” he groaned “please tell me what you want...” 

Flushing Kate looked up into those chocolate brown eyes “touch... kiss’... anything “ she groaned into his kiss, “my... my...” Anthony just stared at her, his eyes full of love and desire, Kate swallowed and closed her eyes “pussy”

With a triumphant grin, which Kate missed, Anthony kissed her “your wish is my command my lady” and the next second Kate screamed as Anthony attached his mouth directly in her clit and was licking and sucking like a man possessed “yes! Anthony, oh god yes” she groaned, raising her hips slightly to grind herself into the light stubble on his checks and force more pressure, he slipped two fingers into her wet opened with a thrust and she screamed again, it took every ounce of self control for him to come right there and then. He groaned against her “you’re so wet, so tight... god I love you” he moaned into her. Kate was clutching at the sheets, her knuckles white as she panted. “God... an...Anthony... I can’t... I’m so close” Anthony grinned against her, he added a third finger and ground his tongue harder on her clit as she screamed his name so loudly he was sure the neighbours would hear as she clenched around his fingers.

Smirking to himself he gave her a moment, never removing his fingers but he stilled, once Her breathing started to slow, he started again, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, his tongue lapping away, drinking in her excess fluids from her first high, he felt her nails in his hair, Kate wriggled beneath him .”anthony... I can’t... I can’t” she pulled his hair but it only spurred him in “ you can my love...” he groaned and then he felt her tighten again, with a scream of “fuck!” She came even harder a second time, Kate Saw stars and lights flashing in as she came for a second time not even two minutes after the first, Anthony scrambled on top of her and kissed her, she tasted her own juices on his mouth and it only seemed to spur him in.

“I need you. Now” he said positioning himself on top of her “I need you too” she groaned feeling his cock resting against her entrance “I can’t go slow...” he warned. Kate could see the primal urge of desire mixed with love which was surely reflected in her own eyes. “I don’t need you to go slow” she said in a whisper, pulling him down for a kiss and with a wicked grin she whispered “I need you to fill me and fuck me... now” Anthony groaned at her words and thrust into her. Both shouted at their union and groaned, two months was a bloody long time, he was home. 

He gave Kate a moment to adjust and whispered “I love you” before he began thrusting into her, both were gasping and groaning. Kate having already had two orgasms couldn’t hold on long, her fingers scratching at his back pulled him closer, Anthony could not believe how good it felt being back in side his wife, with each thrust he muttered “I love you” and “I’ve missed you” and felt himself getting closer, the familiar pull behind his naval. 

He moved slightly, lifting the leg Kate had broken and placing it on his shoulder allowing him to bury himself even deeper in his wife, he was close “Kate...Kate...” he groaned needing her to be close. “Anthony” she murmured back and as their eyes met he knew, she was nearly there again, reaching down he pressed his thumb on her clit and rubbed as he thrust, once, twice. “Fuckkk....” they screamed at the same time. Anthony spilling himself into his wife as she clenched and spasmed around her and Kate was sure, she might have blacked out, her entire world burst into colour, stars and her entire body was on fire and she felt like she was Floating all at the same time. 

Anthony collapsed onto her and rolled to his side pulling her close to him, both panting hard “god I love you” he said quickly, capturing her lips in a gentle and loving kiss. “I missed you so much” he said and Kate smiled “I have missed you too” she ran a finger over his cheek “two months is a bloody long time” Anthony laughed “it is. But it was so worth the wait” he smiled, his eyes closing completely spent, Kate snuggled closer to him “it was... how long before round two...?” She asked running her fingers through his chest hair. Laughing Anthony rolled her on top of him kissing her “minx...you will be the death of me...” Kate laughed. “We can rest a little my love, but We have two months to make up on” she assured him as she rolled off and rested her head on her pillow as Anthony pulled her close for a little nap murmuring “we have the rest of our lives” Kate beamed and yawned a little “I do so love you Anthony”. Anthony smiled and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to her temple “and I love you too. With all my heart” and they both promptly fell asleep, content and happy in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this sort of idea out of my head. They would want to have that slow passionate love making but let’s face it, two months of not having sex, there is no way the first time would be anything but hot and heavy.
> 
> It is not beta’d So any mistakes are purely my own.
> 
> I own nothing but naughty images in my head.
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome


End file.
